31 Nights of Falling
by LegilimensAndAnimagus
Summary: Ava Marley is being held captive at Malfoy Manor. What happens when Bellatrix Lestrange assigns her nephew the task of brutally interrogating the only girl he ever truly cared about?  ONE SHOT!


**WARNING: Foul language, rape, and other sexual content**

* * *

><p>"Stop lying to me, you filthy little blood traitor!" Bellatrix Lestrange's voice rang throughout the halls of Malfoy Manor.<p>

"I swear to you I'm not lying! I don't know where he is! Please!" The teenage girl that was lying before Bellatrix's feet begged.

"Liar!"

Another jolt of red light streamed from her wand. The young girl screamed and writhed in pain. Draco Malfoy watched in horror as his aunt tortured his fellow student on the floor of his living room. Her horribly contorted body and her blood curdling screams were too much for him to bear. He turned his back on them and shut his eyes tight, trying to block out her screaming.

"I will ask you one last time! _Where is Harry Potter?"_

"I don't know, I swear!" The girl cried. She was sobbing and blood was dripping from the corner of her mouth and cheek where Bellatrix had cut her.

_"Crucio!"_

Another horrible scream erupted from her body. It felt like a million hot knives were stabbing her at once. Her head felt as if it would split open from the pain. She could feel herself becoming weaker and weaker. Her vision was blurred and she could feel the oxygen escaping her body. The excruciating pain that had been inflicted upon her for three hours was taking its toll. The last thing she saw was Bellatrix's snarling face before she slipped into blackness.

"Greyback, are you sure she's the right girl?" Bellatrix asked.

"Positive. That girl is Ava Marley—said so herself! Her father's that damn nosey Auror Dumbledore told to track us! She's Potter's friend, I know. I saw them talking in Diagon Alley once." Fenrir Greyback growled.

"Hmm..." Bellatrix nudged the girl's leg with her foot.

"Is she—is she dead?" Draco asked, daring to speak for the first time. His back was still turned to them.

"No, just passed out." Greyback answered. His lips pulled over his sharp brown teeth in a smile. "She's a pretty one, though. I'd love a bite or two, if you're finished with her."

Bellatrix heard Draco's sharp inhale. She turned her head to her nephew. He was clutching the back of an arm chair, shoulders lurched forward and body stiff as stone. Bellatrix's stomach turned in disgust at her nephew's cowardice. He always turned away uncomfortably when she questioned people. But the questioning and torturing of this girl in particular seemed to upset him the most.

"No," She said to Greyback. "Draco, come over here, sweetie."

Her honey sweet tone of voice sent chills down Draco's spine. He turned around slowly and approached Bellatrix hesitantly. She grabbed his hand and pointed to Ava in front of their feet.

"Do you know this girl?" She asked him. He didn't confirm or deny. Draco just stared down at her unconscious body. "Is this the girl I saw in your memories when I taught you Occlumency? Remember?" This time he nodded, his hands becoming clammy. She released his hand and snatched the girl off the floor. Bellatrix thrusted her into Draco's arms. "Now's your chance, Draco! Now is your chance to pay her back for all the times she rejected you!"

Draco stared at his aunt with wide eyes. "W-what—"

"Take her to your room, Draco," Bellatrix urged, her eyes wild. "Take her to your room and fuck her until she confesses Potter's whereabouts!"

His eyes bulged and his mouth hung open. His mother Narcissa flew to her son's side and stood up to her sister.

"Bella—no! No! I will not allow my son to bed some girl in my house—"

"_Shut up, Cissy_!" Bellatrix said sharply. "It'll be good for the boy! Maybe he'll grow a pair and not be so cowardly—"

"Don't you dare! Don't you dare talk about Draco like that!"

"I will talk about whoever I want, however I want! Besides, it's time you stopped coddling the boy and let him become a man!"

"You are forgetting, Bella, that he is _my son _and this is _my house_!" Narcissa's voice was shrill.

"BOTH OF WHICH CURRENTLY BELONG TO THE DARK LORD!" Bellatrix bellowed. "HE'S ALREADY FAILED JUST LIKE HIS MISERABLE FATHER! SURELY HE CAN HANDLE THIS GIRL?"

Greyback stared at the unconscious girl slumped in Draco's arms. She was indeed pretty, far too pretty for the boy he saw before him. She was too much of a woman for him. He probably didn't know what to do with her anyway, Greyback thought.

"Lucius, please! Tell her he is too young to do such a thing!" Narcissa pleaded with her husband to take her side against her sister.

"I...I don't think—" Lucius started.

"Oh, enough! Let's just ask Draco himself." Bellatrix suggested. Draco looked terrified as both his parents and his aunt turned their attentions to him. "You decide, Draco. Either you take her to your room and do your duty or I hand her over to Greyback. Make your choice."

She was playing on her nephew's emotions. Ava was devastatingly gorgeous, the object of fantasies of many young boys and men. Draco was no different. From invading her nephew's mind during his Occlumency lessons she learned about his fantasies about bedding the girl. Again, it wasn't so unusual. But Draco also had strange tender feelings for her.

Draco did indeed want her. He just didn't want her like this. On the other hand, he didn't want Greyback to get a hold of her.

As Draco mauled over the decision, Greyback grew more impatient by the minute. His eyes raked over her entire length, from her shapely legs, to her full hips, her exposed abdomen, and her firm breasts.

Driven by his lust, the rugged werewolf lunged for the girl. Bellatrix and Narcissa screamed as they jumped out of the way. Lucius was knocked backward by the running werewolf. Without thinking about what he was doing, Draco drew his wand and pointed it at Greyback. Before he knew what hit him, Greyback flew backward. Draco picked Ava up and rushed her to his bedroom, locking his door behind him.

Ava drifted back into consciousness. She opened her eyes and found herself in a different environment. She was lying on a large, comfortable bed. Silky green curtains were drawn around the four poster bed so she could see nothing else of the room. Ava whimpered and tried to sit up but was unsuccessful. Her body was incredibly sore from hours of torture and, she quickly discovered, her wrists and ankles were restrained by invisible bonds. She cried and screamed as she struggled against her bonds.

"Stop moving! You'll only make it worse." A familiar voice said from the other side of the curtains. Ava gasped when Draco Malfoy emerged onto the bed.

"What am I doing in here? Why am I tied to this bed?" She demanded.

"Where is Potter?" Draco asked.

"I told you! I don't know where—what are you doing, Malfoy?"

His fingers were unbuttoning his thin white shirt. Ava's breathing became erratic with panic as Draco's bare chest was being exposed inch by inch. She realized his intentions when she looked down and found that her jeans were gone and her red lace panties were exposed. Her shirt had also been removed and her bra was exposed as well.

"Malfoy, please! Don't! I don't know where Harry is, I swear!" She cried. Tears were swimming in her eyes. Draco felt a sharp pain of guilt as he settled himself between her legs.

He wanted her so badly. He had wanted her from the moment he saw her on the train heading to Hogwarts for the first time. He fantasized about this moment for a long time. He imagined himself cradled between her perfect legs, kissing her and moving his hands all over her body. He imagined her moaning and writhing in ecstasy beneath him, begging him for more.

Instead what lay before him was his dream girl squirming at his touch, sobbing and begging for him not to touch her. He was racked with guilt and thought about leaving her be. But the thought of the Dark Lord's angry face kept him on top of her. What Bellatrix said was true; he and his father had failed their missions. If he could make Ava talk and make her give up Potter he and his family would certainly regain the Dark Lord's favor. The ends justified the means.

Draco turned her head to the side and began placing soft kisses on the soft skin of her neck. "No! Please!" He ignored her cries and trailed his lips down her neck to the valley between her breasts.

Ava was a virgin. She had intended to save herself for marriage. What would her family think if they found out their youngest daughter had lost her virginity? What would her friends say? And Dean! _Oh, Dean_...

Her boyfriend was being held captive by the Death Eaters just in the cellar a few floors below. What would he say if he found out she had lost her virginity to another guy? To _Draco Malfoy,_ of all people? Tears streamed down her face at the thought of Dean finding out.

Draco's lips were now on her abdomen. She could feel his arousal mounting as his mouth explored her body. Her skin was silky smooth under his touch and he desperately wanted to feel every inch of his skin on hers. "Draco, please! Don't..." Draco stopped kissing her. She had never called him by his first name before. The guilt came back and he started to doubt he could do this after all. He wanted her to enjoy this as much as he would.

The Dark Mark on his arm suddenly began to burn. The Dark Lord was coming.

Frantic, Draco pressed his lips to Ava's ear. "Stop crying, _please_! He's coming! Just tell me where Potter is!"

"_I don't know_!" She screamed.

Draco groaned and silenced her with a flick of his wand. Ava screamed and screamed, but not a sound was heard. He crashed his lips down upon hers. She struggled to get him off, but her efforts were all in vain. He shut his eyes and replayed one of his fantasies.

She writhed and arched her body underneath him, trying to break free of her bonds once more. Her movements only fueled his desire for her. She was inadvertently grinding herself against his groin and causing him to groan in pleasure. His body was burning for her and he couldn't take it much longer.

He sat up and ripped her bra, revealing her bare breasts to him. His eyes widened in amazement. He took a moment more to drink in the image of her top half before letting his hands tear her panties from her body. She watched in horror as his gray eyes burned as he looked her up and down. She knew he was just moments away from penetrating her.

An inaudible whimper rolled from her lips when he pulled off his trousers to reveal his throbbing erection. Once again he pressed his lips to hers. Both of their bodies were sweating; His from his arousal and hers from fear. His mouth and hands felt like burning acid on her skin.

His hands gripped her hips and she inhaled sharply. She knew what was about to come. His eyes were locked on hers as he entered her slowly. Another silent whimper escaped her mouth as he moved inside her. She felt disgusted as she felt his hardened penis inside her. He groaned in pleasure at the feeling of her flesh stretching around him.

Ava screamed yet again when Draco roughly tore her precious barrier. His stomach knotted when he saw just how much that had hurt her. He hadn't meant to do it that roughly; he had never meant to hurt her. He waited a while for her to recuperate, kissing her swollen lips in the meantime. She thought he had stopped to further humiliate her, emphasizing the fact that he was inside her.

"Thank you, my pet." He whispered.

She cried out even more upon hearing this. She hated when he called her that. She struggled against him again. She tried to push him off by arching her back then bucking her hips. That only caused him to penetrate her deeper. He gave a loud groan and began moving inside her again. Ava's head spun and became lightheaded as he rocked back and forth on top of her, pumping himself in and out of her.

His chest bumped against her breasts, giving him more stimulation. Draco was elated, as shown by the look of pure pleasure on his face. He could feel himself getting closer and closer. His stomach tightened and he knew his release was very near. His orgasm was a little more than Ava could take. As soon as his release shot out of him she faded into the blackness once again.

Draco watched her for a while. He checked her for any signs of any physical damage. Besides the injuries Bellatrix and the Snatchers had caused, he could see no serious damage that he had done. A torn hymen was all he had caused, which caused his stomach to lurch. He felt horrible for what he had done to her. He wanted to wake her up and apologize, but his Dark Mark was burning and he had to get to the drawing room immediately.

Draco wiped himself off and dressed quickly. He gave Ava one last lingering look before leaving and sealing her in his bedroom.

Ava didn't regain consciousness until the next morning. She discovered that her bonds were gone and she could move freely again. Draco has placed his duvet over her to keep her warm throughout the night. He had also washed her and changed the sheets. Ava sighed in relief that the blood and semen from her horrific experience the night before were washed from her thighs and the sheets.

To her dismay, she discovered that she was still naked and Draco's arm was thrown over her waist. He was sleeping peacefully by her side as if they had shared a wonderful intimate moment. Ava wanted to punch him or hex him, but her body was much too sore to move and she had no wand.

"Good morning." Draco muttered, his eyes still closed. Ava didn't reply. She frowned and turned her head the other way. Draco tightened his hold on her. "Good morning, Ava." When he once again didn't get a response. He gave her skin a gentle caress. "I said, _good morning!_"

Angered, Ava flung his arm off of her.

"Ouch!" Draco screamed, his eyes wide with surprise and anger. He picked up his wand off the night stand and pointed it at Ava. "You'll pay for hurting my arm! _Cru_—" He stopped short when he remembered what had happened to her the night before. He put his wand back down and got back into bed. "Sorry. You just really hurt me."

Ava scoffed and turned her back to him. He noticed she wrapped herself in the duvet and secured it tightly around her body as if trying to conceal her naked body from him.

"Are you still hurting? You know...from last night?" Ava didn't respond. He knew she was angry about what he did to her, but her silence was aggravating him. "Look, I regret what I did last night—" Another scoff from Ava. Draco ignored her and plowed on. "I regret what I did last night. If you just cooperate—"

Once again she scoffed. Only this time she curled up into a ball and covered her head with a pillow. Being ignored enraged the young wizard. He yanked off the pillow that covered her head and rolled her around to face him. She yelped in pain. "I don't even know why I'm trying to apologize! It's _your fault_ this happened, anyhow! If you would've just told me where Potter is hiding—"

Ava gasped and her eyes bulged. "So it's _my fault _that you raped me? I told you the truth! I don't know where Harry is! And even if I did I wouldn't tell you anyway! I, unlike you, you great git, believe in loyalty and friendship! I wouldn't sell him out no matter what you did to me!"

"How dare you talk to me like that!"

"I'll talk to you however I want!" She croaked. Once again he picked up his wand and pointed it at her. She laughed hoarsely. "Are you going to kill me, Draco?"

"Maybe." He said through clenched teeth. "Scared, Mudblood lover?"

She laughed again. "I'd welcome it! But I know you won't do it. You don't have the balls!" Taunting her attacker was a bad idea, she knew, but the emotional pain it would surely cause Draco was worth it.

This time he laughed. "Really? I sure had them when I was fucking you last night. Remember how it felt as you gave me for virginity?" Malfoy's signature smirk formed on his face. "You felt amazing, by the way. So warm and tight..." The way he licked his lips and narrowed his eyes set panic into her. "In fact, I think I'd quite enjoy another round."

Ava pulled the blanket even closer to her body. "Oh please, Ava! I've already seen you naked..." With a casual flick of his wand she was completely exposed again. With another flick her bonds were back again. She tried to fight but her restraints were too strong and he was soon straddling her again. He was completely stripped of his clothing as well and every bit of their skin was touching. She meant to cry out again, but he cut her off with hard kisses on her lips.

"You know, this wouldn't be so bad if you'd just let yourself enjoy this." He whispered as he let his lips wander down her neck. "Besides, it's not everyday someone like you gets bedded by a Malfoy."

"I'd rather be dead!"

Draco didn't respond to her comment even though it stung. It wasn't so much his ego that was wounded but the fact that he couldn't stand the thought of her being dead.

"Where's Potter?" He asked. But before she could respond he kissed her. To her surprise, Draco broke one of her restraints with his wand. He took her free leg and hitched it on his waist. He caressed her leg tenderly in some feeble way to calm her down. Whether she believed it or not, he wanted her to enjoy their encounter as much as he did.

Shortly after he released one of the bonds on her ankles he also released one of the bonds on her wrists. Draco took control of her hand and threaded her fingers through his hair. His touch was gentle, as were his lips. He pressed them to hers gently, trying to illicit some kind of response out of her. Ava just stayed still. She kept her body stiff and let her mind escape. Soon she was numb to his kiss, numb to his words, and numb to the feeling of his mouth on her breasts and centre.

This continued for another eight days. Draco would rape her twice a day; when he woke up in the morning and before he went to bed. Ava was his escape. The duties of a Death Eater were taking its toll on him. The additional stress of his home being Death Eater headquarters and both his aunt and the Dark Lord living with his family put him on edge. Ava was his stress reliever. He needed her to take the edge off and help him get through the day.

He tried not to _rape_ her as much as he could. He tried to please her as much as he pleased himself, giving her most sensitive areas extra special attention. He made sure to be gentle with her, kissing her tenderly and giving her intimate massages. His attempts to cause her indescribable pleasure were always futed. Ava never responded to him. She just stayed limp and unmoving, her eyes glazed over and her mind absent. Ava could feel herself growing weaker along with her hopes of ever getting out of that wretched place.

The only light at the end of the tunnel was that the others seemed to have forgotten about her. She realized, with great distain, that as long as she stayed chained to Malfoy's bed the safer she was. The longer she stayed locked away the more she was forgotten by the other Death Eaters. And the more she was forgotten the less likely she was to be killed or tortured. Malfoy certainly treated her better than the others would have. He made sure she was fed three times a day and bathed twice a day. The bed linens were always fresh and firmly pressed. The room was always clean and smelled of fresh flowers. Ava wasn't sure if his bedroom was always like that or if it was all done on her behalf. Either way, she was grateful for at least that.

On the tenth night of her confinement, Draco entered his bedroom looking solemn. Ava noticed that his face was drawn and he walked with an unsteady gait. This was not the Draco Malfoy she was used to seeing. Silently, he took his bath and slipped into bed. He went to sleep without touching her.

The next day was the same. He went about his day with even looking at her. Four more days passed without a sexual assault from Draco. The hiatus helped Ava regain her strength. She was no longer sore and her mind worked to think of ways to escape. On the fifteenth night, Draco went to sleep once again without raping her. But that night he made a mistake. Unaware that she had regained her strength, he fell asleep and left his wand too close to Ava.

It was too easy. She reached over his heaving chest and grabbed his wand. She grinned. Here was her chance to escape and he had even provided her with the means! She pointed the wand at his face, preparing to hex him.

She stopped short when she saw his face. He looked older. His face even more pale than normal and he had dark circles under his eyes. His mouth had prominent frown lines and his hair looked as if it was falling out. Ava thought he hadn't looked that bad since their sixth year at Hogwarts when Voldemort assigned him the task of killing Albus Dumbledore. Malfoy looked much older than his seventeen years.

In a rare moment of sympathy for Malfoy, Ava lowered the wand and put it back where it was.

The next two days were the same. It became more evident to Ava that Malfoy was cracking under the pressure of being a Death Eater. He was becoming thinner and he walked slower. Ava listened with sadness as he locked himself in the bathroom and sobbed. He turned the shower on so no one would hear, but he cried louder than he realized.

Something shifted on the eighteenth night.

He slipped into bed after one of his sob sessions, weak and completely drained. Feeling his pain, Ava slid next to him and put her arms around him. He jumped back, startled by her sudden act of affection. He stared at her as she rolled over to sleep.

On night nineteen he was better prepared. He returned her hug briefly. He held her tight, letting her know that he appreciated her concern.

On the twentieth night they held each other longer.

On night twenty-one they slept mere inches apart, facing each other for the first time.

On night twenty-two they dared to take it a step further. Ava slept with her head on Draco's chest. He stroked her hair tenderly, the feeling of her body on his taking away his fears.

On night twenty-three they cried together, allowing their emotions to overtake them and comforted each other throughout the night.

On the twenty-fourth night they stared lovingly in each other's eyes. She had never noticed how pretty his eyes were. They were as gray as a rainy sky, and somehow so mesmerizing. Her ocean blue eyes were enchanting and he couldn't look away.

By night twenty-five she had completely forgiven him for everything he had done to her, from picking on her at school to raping her.

They held hands for the first time on the twenty-sixth night. It wouldn't have been a big deal if they hadn't felt their hearts intertwining along with their fingers.

By the time they slipped into bed on the twenty-seventh night they discovered that the impossible happened. They were deeply and undeniably in love. Although they didn't say this out loud, they both knew. They kissed for the first time that night, _really _kissed. Both sets of lips were willing and eager. Their first kiss was gentle and true, confirming that the impossible did indeed happen.

Night twenty-eight was one of frustration for Ava. She was eager to make love to Draco, to enjoy him like he had wanted her to weeks ago. "No," He had told her. "Not now. Not tonight. I don't deserve it just yet."

"But we've already—"

"No we haven't. Not truly, anyway. I want to be sure it's what we _both _want."

On night twenty-nine they had a conversation. Draco had opened the curtain windows so they could gaze at the night sky. There wasn't much to look at, though. No stars hung over Malfoy Manor. It was just a dark sky but it was alright with Ava. It was better than staring at the gray walls of Draco's bedroom.

"I thought you were quite cute, you know, when we first met." She confessed.

"Did you really? I thought you were quite good-looking yourself." He caught her eye. There was a playful gleam in her eyes that he couldn't ignore. "Alright, I thought you were gorgeous! Still do." His long fingers stroked her long blonde hair. "Too bad we never really got a chance to date. _Properly, _I mean. I always regretted not asking you to the Yule Ball. I know you had plenty of offers, I'm sure. But still, I _did _want to ask you. It made me sick to see you dancing with that filthy Mudblood Dean Thomas!"

Ava scowled at him and wiggled herself free of his firm embrace.

"_What?" _He asked, confused as to why she suddenly turned on him.

"Now I remember why I wouldn't date you for all those years! You're a prejudice, arrogant prick!"

"What did I do?"

"You know what you just said! Using that word is just horrid and ignorant!"

She stormed off into the bathroom and he followed. She was faster than him and slammed the door in his face before he could step into the bathroom with her.

"Ava, please! Come out of the bathroom! I don't want to have to come in after you!" Draco knocked on the door lightly, trying not to call attention to the disturbance in his room. "Ava, please, if you'd just come out..."

He knocked on the door for a little while longer. Eventually he gave up and stomped back into bed, cursing himself for ruining a perfect night with the woman he loved. Meanwhile, Ava sat in the corner of the cold bathroom floor and sobbed. She sobbed for her family that she would probably never see again. She sobbed for Harry, Ron, Hermione, the Order...Everyone who would surely suffer during the upcoming war.

Draco and Ava didn't speak again until the thirtieth night when he walked into the room with a bouquet of roses in hand and an unsure smile on his face.

"I'm sorry." He told her quietly. She looked up from the book she was reading and eyed him warily. "I won't say it again."

"Yes you will." She replied flatly. "You've used derogatory words all your life. I don't see why you would stop using them now."

"Look, I know I haven't been...The most decent person. It's just that I've grown up...I always heard...My family always said..." He looked at her, hoping she would understand what he was saying without him actually saying it. He was absolutely rubbish at the whole apologize and explain thing. He could tell by the look on her face that she knew what he was trying to say and she was not happy about it.

"Just because ignorance runs in your family doesn't mean you have to be ignorant as well."

Draco stood silent, considering this for a moment. "You're right. I don't have to be that way. I'm sorry, Ava. I swear to you I won't say it again! Please, give me another chance?"

Ava looked him in the eyes, trying to tell if he was serious or just faking so he would be back in her good graces. His eyes were steady and intense, but had a degree of softness and sincerity. Her face softened and he knew he was forgiven.

"You'll give me your word?"

He nodded. "My word."

"Alright, then." Ava's signature sweet smile returned to her face. She moved across the room and captured his eager lips with hers. His arms wove around her and before she could register what was happening, he had her back on his bed. Their clothing was quickly removed and they were completely focused on each other. This time she gladly received him between her legs. His cold hands all over her body was oddly soothing. Her fingers threaded through his blonde hair, which further aroused him. Their tongues intertwined as well, and she could feel the wetness between her legs increase with each stroke of his tongue.

Draco's heart soared with pride as he felt her wriggling in ecstasy as he made his way down to her burning center. She moaned loudly as soon as his mouth made contact. Her breath came in gasps as she keened in pleasure from Draco 's mouth. The pleasure he gave her was exhilarating and Draco smirked when he felt her body go rigid with her orgasm.

He let her body relax before he entered her. Ava shut her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of him. They developed a wonderful rhythm and were entranced with their love making. Draco watched with a loving gaze as Ava's eyes rolled into the back of her head and her fingers clutched the sheets. He grinned and then felt himself fall over the edge. His orgasm excited her and she came again, this time harder, and her body shook with pleasure.

They were asleep shortly afterward. He held her tight as they slept, wondering how much time he had left with her.

By night thirty-one Draco couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't let her rot in that house. She was too wonderful and had too much potential to be trapped in Malfoy Manor forever.

"Ava, get up!" He whispered in a hurried tone. "Get up!"

He shook her arm roughly. Ava jolted awake. "Draco! What—"

"No time to explain. Hurry up and put these on!" He tossed her her jeans and red top she had been wearing when she was first brought to Malfoy Manor. Her shoes were on the floor in front of her and her wand was tucked in her jeans pocket.

"Draco, how—"

"_Get dressed!_ " He hissed. Ava dressed quickly and picked up her wand. "Here." He said as he thrusted a small green pouch into her hand.

"What's this?"

"Just a few things to help you out after I get you out of here."

Ava's eyes lit up. "Really? We're leaving?"

"No, _you're _leaving! I'm stuck in here but I'll be damned if I'm going to let you die in here! Now, I'll have to place an invisibility charm on you so no one will see you. Everyone is asleep but I don't want to take any chances."

Ava was so incredibly happy! For the past month she dreamed of escaping Malfoy Manor. Now that it was happening she couldn't believe it and she fell in love with Draco Malfoy all over again. But her happiness was sabotaged when she remembered her friends down in the cellar.

"Wait! What about Dean and the others? We can't just leave them there! They'll kill them!"

"_I don't care about them!_" Draco whispered dangerously. "You are the only one I care about! I'm already sticking my neck out trying to help you! Now hush!" He pointed his wand at her and cast a shield of invisibility around her. He grabbed an invisible body part and opened the door.

Ava felt a refreshing gust of cold air. She had been pinned up in Draco's room for a month and had all but forgotten what fresh air felt like. They silently crept through the wide halls of Malfoy Manor. Draco kept his eye out for anyone that might stand in their way. He was prepared to fight anyone who would stand between Ava and her freedom.

They walked lightly and silently, just in case Voldemort's snake was roaming around. Soon they were mere inches from the back door. Draco's fingers were curling themselves around the door handle when suddenly he was stopped dead in his tracks by Wormtail.

"Draco," Wormtail said in his weak voice. "Where are you going this late at night?"

"Out for a walk in the gardens, not that it's any of your concern, though." Draco sneered. Wormtail glared back at him, but didn't have a comeback. "Stop poking your nose into my business and go back to your room!"

Wormtail glared at him again, this time finding the courage to say something. "Where was all that anger and forcefulness when you were on top of the astronomy tower? You know, when you _didn't have the guts_ to kill Dumbledore?"

Draco's face turned a sickly pale and Wormtail grinned. Without thinking, Ava pointed her wand at Wormtail and stunned him. Draco caught him before he fell to avoid the noise of the older man's body hitting the floor and ultimately alerting the others in the house. He set the man down gently on the floor and opened the door.

"Take my hand." Draco whispered almost inaudibly as he extended his hand so the invisible Ava could take it. As soon as he felt her hand squeeze his they took off out of the back door. They ran through the mazes of the Malfoy Manor gardens. Blurs of tall bushes flew by as they zipped through. Draco led the way as he dragged Ava along with him.

Eventually, after it felt like they were running forever, Draco halted to a stop. Ava nearly crashed into him in an attempt to slow her momentum. She surveyed her surroundings and realized they were under a large willow tree. They were completely shielded by its long, wispy branches. He took the invisibility charm off of her and pulled her to his chest.

"You can disparate from here. The Dark Lord didn't put any protection around here, it's too far from headquarters. No one would think to come back here, anyway."

"Draco, I..." She didn't know what to say. He was saving her life, which was the least thing she had ever expected from Draco. "I just...Thank you." Her voice was thick. Tears were streaming down her face. They held each other tighter.

"It's the very least I can do for you." She couldn't see his face, but he sounded like he was crying, too.

"Look after Dean and the others?"

His body stiffened. Ava caring about the welfare of her former—well, technically her _current_ boyfriend—made him somewhat angry. Surely after the intimate moments they shared she wouldn't be thinking about him!

"Take care of yourself," He whispered into her ear. "And _never _come back, you hear? _Don't come back_, Ava! Don't worry about the others. They'll be fine for now—"

"They won't!" She sobbed. "They won't! I don't know if I can leave without them—"

"You must! Ava, if something happened to you..." His words were drowned out by her sobbing hysterically. Frightened and guilt-ridden, he decided to give in to her wishes. "Alright! I'll help Thomas and the goblins and the others. I'll try to keep them _alive, _at least. Just promise me you'll never come back?"

"Draco...I-If they die—"

"Over there, Cissy! I heard noises!" The young pair jumped at the sound of Bellatrix's voice. She sounded distant, but it wouldn't be long until she caught up.

Panicked, Draco and Ava clasped hands for what could have been the last time. "Hurry!" He whispered.

"Take care of Dean and—"

"I said I will!" He whispered back furiously.

"Who's there?" Bellatrix's voice was getting louder.

Draco quickly grasped Ava's chin. "I love you, Ava! I always have and I always will!"

"Oh God, Draco, I love you so much!"

They kissed furiously. They were both certain that this would be their last kiss. They held onto each other and kissed wildly until the very last minute when they heard Bellatrix nearing the willow tree. With one last look at Draco, Ava disaparated.

Bellatrix and Narcissa came bursting through the branches, wands at the ready.

"_Draco? _What in the world are you doing?" Narcissa shrieked.

"Just got back from Diagon Alley. I couldn't sleep so I went for a few butterbeers." He lied.

Bellatrix eyed him suspiciously. "And you apparated back here?"

"I didn't mean to. I'm a little drunk, you see." He pointed to his red, puffy eyes. Unbeknownst to his mother and aunt, his red eyes were the result of crying.

"Well then, you best get back inside. We have a meeting tomorrow morning. The Dark Lord wouldn't want one of his servants hung over." Bellatrix said, believing his story.

Narcissa grabbed Draco's arm and assisted him back inside the manor.

Ava apparated to the first safe place she could think of; the Weasley's Burrow. Alerted by the sudden noise, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley came running from inside. They were shocked to find Ava standing in the small swamp. She was bruised, battered, and bewildered. Ginny ran toward her immediately, but Mrs. Weasley threw an arm out to stop her.

"Wait! We have to be sure she's not an imposter!"

"What's Dean's favorite dessert?" Ginny asked. As an ex-girlfriend of Dean, Ginny knew that as Dean's current girlfriend she would know the answer.

"Lemon tarts." Ava choked out.

Ginny ran to her and nearly knocked her over with a hug. "Where have you been? We thought you were dead!"

"Let's go inside, girls. We'll get you fed and fixed up, dear."

Once inside Ava told them what happened. They stared at her in awe, not knowing what to say. Unable to talk anymore, Ava went to bed. She was safely tucked into bed when she finally gathered the courage to open the pouch Draco had given her. The first thing she pulled out was a generous handful of gold coins, no doubt given to her to help finance any travelling she might do.

The other item was a small green silk box that had a note stuck to the top.

_Ava,_

_If you are reading this it means I have succeeded in giving you your freedom. I want you to know that no matter what happens, please know that I love you. You are the first and only woman I have ever loved. Despite everything, this past month with you has been the happiest month of my life. If I died tomorrow I would have died finally knowing what true love is. _

_Love Always,_

_Draco_

Tears were streaming down Ava's face again. Falling in love with Draco Malfoy was the last thing she expected to happen. But by some small miracle they found their heart's desire in each other. She only wished they had the time to love each other freely. The tiny box caught her attention. She picked it up and immediately opened it. Another note emerged.

_I can't go another day without doing this. I'm sorry I did this in such a wretched way, but seeing as there's a slim chance we'll both survive this war..._

She flipped the note over.

_Will you marry me?_

Ava gasped. "Marry..." She read those last four words over and over again until it sunk in. "Yes!" She said out loud, forgetting that Draco wasn't there in person. She gasped again when she saw the ring he had put into the box. It was expensive and elegant, with a golden band and a large diamond ring in the center. Ava slipped it on her ring finger and gave a tearful smile.

She did indeed agree to marry him. She promised to love him and be his forever, no matter what the outcome of the Second Wizarding War would be.

**Hope you enjoyed the story! If you want to know what happens after the war check out the sequel, **_**The Violet Malfoy Chronicles: Year One**_**! (:**


End file.
